fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
All Out War: Refuge Lucy Heartfilia
All Out War: Refuge Lucy Heartfilia is an event that takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. Prologue Following Fairy Tail's retreat from their previous assault against the Phantom Lord Guild, the Fairy Tail Mages are all in bad shape and are left with little hope as their Master loses his Magic Power. Seeing her guildmates in pain and frustration, Lucy feels guilty, believing it's all her fault. Happy asks why she hid her status as a part of a noble family, with Lucy replying that she ran away and didn't want to talk about it. Lucy also expresses her anger against her father, saying that he didn't care about her but now wants her back, and blames herself for all the trouble. Natsu cheers her up by telling her that she's from Fairy Tail and the guild is her home, leading Lucy to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 6-10 Later on, as everyone is hopeless in winning their battle against Phantom Lord, they are all shocked to see the Phantom Lord Guild walking towards the Fairy Tail building, not knowing what to do. Jose, Phantom Lord's guild master, then orders the firing of Jupiter against Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-19 Erza tells everyone to get down and sacrifices herself, using her body to protect their guild. Seeing this, Jose tells the Fairy Tail Mages that they don't stand a chance, and demands them to hand Lucy over, to which they all disagree, saying that they would rather die than to give their comrade, making Lucy cry. Jose, angry about this, then threatens them that they will fire Jupiter again in 15 minutes, and releases his shades to attack the Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu, Gray and Elfman then set out to destroy Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 7-14 Event Mirajane tells Lucy to hide in the guild's hideout until the war is over. Lucy disagrees, saying she has to battle too as she believes it is her fault. Mirajane replies that no one thinks it is her fault, and puts Lucy to sleep with her Sleep Magic. Mirajane then orders Reedus to take Lucy to the hideout, and transforms herself to look like Lucy, planning to hand herself over and protect her guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 15-17 Later on, Gajeel, Boze, and Sue infiltrate the hideout where Lucy is located to capture her. Reedus tries to protect her and fights them, but stands no chance against the Phantom Lord Mages. While Lucy runs away as requested by Reedus, Gajeel intercepts her and knocks her down. When Gajeel is about to take her back to his Guild, Loke arrives and attacks him, ordering him to release Lucy at once. Loke and Gajeel then start to fight, but Loke, having lost his guard, falls after Gajeel's attack. Gajeel takes Lucy and goes back to his guild, leaving Loke to Boze and Sue.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 Aftermath Gajeel then takes an unconscious Lucy back at the Phantom Lord Guild, which surprises Jose. The other Phantom Lord Mages ask if Lucy is fine, saying they won't be able to get money from the Heartfilia family if she dies. Gajeel kicks Lucy, and when she wakes up, it confirms that she's still alive. Seeing this, Jose compliments Gajeel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 7-10 and announces to the Fairy Tail Mages their success of capturing Lucy, even hurting Lucy to make her scream, much to their shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 13-14 References Navigation